Existing collapsible tent rack has its roof rack comprising a tent rack and roof poles. The tent rack comprises stand columns, tent poles and support poles, the top end of the stand column is fixedly disposed with a top base, the stand column is slidably disposed with a slide base that can slide up and down along the stand column, the first end of the tent pole is pivoted joint to the top base, the first end of the support pole is pivoted joint to the slide base, the second end of the support pole is pivoted joint to the tent pole, the slide base slides up and down along the stand column to drive the tent rack to unfold and fold. The roof pole is slidably connected to the top base or the tent pole to realize the unfolding or folding of the roof pole. There are disadvantages in the existing collapsible tent rack: to unfold the tent rack, it needs to unfold the tent rack firstly, and then pulls the roof poles out, therefore, it needs two steps to unfold the tent rack, the folding process also needs two steps, thus it makes the unfolding and folding inconvenient.